The Ahsoka Tano Care and Handling Manual
by Rexness613
Summary: We at Lucas Films inc. work to make sure you have good quality products. If you need any help our Ahsoka Tano services department is available 24/7!


**The Ahsoka Tano Care and Handling Manual**

_**Accessories**_**:**

Lightsaber

Tunic, Cloak, and Boots. Hooded cloak optional accessory

Padawan Braid

Cantin

Spare Lightsaber (in case of loss of original)

_**Common Personality Settings:**_

Perky

Teasing

Resilient

Upset

Angry

Darkside

Ahsoka starts as a perky young girl, ready with her enthusiasm if you're ready with your experience. Being confident in her abilities, and in yours, she tries to be ready

for any challenge, and usually succeeds. She is happy and mostly self reliant, but may need help getting out of certain scrapes.

This unit has Tanos' tendency toward cockiness is as bad, if not worse than Skywalkers'. This setting is often triggered by the Skywalker unit, or a particularly annoying

enemy. It's all well and fun and rarely gets out of hand.

The Ahsoka unit is very tough despite her Perky nature. She's been known to survive even the worst situations and come out relatively intact. Her resilience and loyalty

makes a good friend and viable body guard. Though, try to make sure it isn't turned toward you.

Being an extremely loyal unit, seeing those close to her hurt tends to turn this on. Particularly the mistreatment of clone friends even clones in general. Note that

depending on the situation this mode _can_ be dangerous, but that is unlikely because she's more likely to be angry by the time it gets to that point. Also makes a

surprisingly good baby-sitter, having a surprisingly strong protective instinct towards kids.

Angry mode is engaged when she sees a close friend or mentor hurt, being young still, she is more likely to get angry than an older unit such as the Kenobi. When it is

engaged, the unit while do anything to get out of it, making this mode very dangerous. While not so volatile as Skywalker, she will still take great measures to rid

herself of whatever incited it. This is one level higher than Upset.

_**WARNING: THIS IS A UNIT WITH DARKSIDE MODE. IT IS INCITED BY THE DEATH OF A CLOSE FRIEND, UNIT, OR OF ITS OWNER. IF IT ENTERS THIS MODE, **_

_**STOP IT AT ALL COSTS. DO NOT**__**ALLOW IT NEAR YOURSELF OR ANYONE ELSE. DO NOT ALLOW IT NEAR WEAPONS, SOMETHING THAT COULD BE A WEAPON, **_

_**AND OR NEAR ITS LIGHT SABER. FIND SHELTER IF IT DOES HAVE A WEAPON AND WAIT IT OUT TILL ITS OVER. IF THERE IS NO COVER, KISS YOURSELF GOOD-**__**BYE.**_

_**Compatible/Incompatible Units:**_

**Skywalker**: This unit, being the Master to her Padawan is something you'll really want to get. Depending on situation/ home life he will either act Fatherly or Brotherly

often worrying about her and it is also to be noted that she induces chiding mode. This unit is something you will eventually need to get any way so it is advised to

purchase both at the same time or have the later ready before hand.

**Obi-wan**: This unit has known Ahsoka for as long as she's been a padawan and is very close friends with her, acting as a mentor. This unit is something you will

eventually need to get for Anikans' sake any way so it is advised to purchase both at the same time.

**Clones: **Ahsoka will interact will with any clones especially since she is a good friend to them, seeing the humanity in them. Clones that come in contact may be

sometimes a bit hesitant to follow some orders from her because of her young age, but they don't mind since they trust this friendly commanders orders. The Captain

Rex is the most recommended since the work together commonly anyways.

**Rex**: This unit often goes back and forth on following Skywalker and Kenobi and it is advised on having both before getting this unit. Other wise the unit will either

become over stimulated or bored. Those Jedi coupled with Ahsoka, who brings out the protective side of this tough-as-nails captain, will leave you with a happy

motivated unit.

**Ventress: **This unit is a unit you should use at your own risk. They will induce teasing mode in each other and toy with each other at first, but they can also induce

anger quickly. This unit is usually fast enough to avoid death so it can be used as a distraction.

**Grievous: **The Ahsoka and Grievous units are enemies, but not so fearsomely as Kenobi and Grievous. Nevertheless, be careful to keep them away from each other, he

has been known to kill younger versions of the Tano unit.

_**Handling and Care: **_

This unit is not as self-sufficient as other units and needs some teaching and training. It learns quickly so if in runs into anything that does confuse it will either figure it

out, or only need to be told once. Ventress unit is advised for sparring.

_**Special Care:**_

Unlike other units this one comes in two phases: the Youngling Phase; starts out in Perky mode and is better for companionship and adventure, or the Padawan

Phase; which starts of in resilient mode and is better for more serious situations. Being a child this unit often has added adoption papers and one interview just in case

Lucas Films should be sued. Note: we are not responsible for your actions.

_**FAQ:**_

Q: I want pairings!

A: We don't know how pairings happen. The happen at random places and times. Sorry.

Q: My Ahsoka reneged! What do I do?  
A: Ummm… we don't know. We'll update you when the new story arc is completed.

Q: Your FAQ's are useless…

A: We hope the enjoy the unit. Note: again, we are not responsible for your actions.

_We at Lucas Films inc. work to make sure you have good quality products. We hope this manual has been very helpful in the care of your Ahsoka Tano. Please enjoy your unit._

_~ George Lucas_


End file.
